For auto insurance and auto insurance claims, the annual inspection validity period of a driving license is an important matter for audit. But extracting the annual inspection validity period of a driving license under natural circumstances faces many challenges. First, the intensity and uneven distribution of lighting may cause blurs or even shadows to appear on an image file of the driving license, both of which may result in great interference to the positioning of the target area. Second, the clarity of the driving license itself will also affect the extraction of the target area—e.g., some driving licenses, due to defacement, may be unable for even human eyes to distinguish at close observation. Third, sometimes multiple annual inspection records may be present on a driving license and they may not be arranged in the chronological order, requiring the user to identify all the records and pick out the latest annual inspection record.